Power Rangers Dragon's Fire season 1
by SpiralDragon INC
Summary: Darkness returns. Two former Rangers must mentor the newest team of heroes. But can they survive?
1. Awaken the dragons part 1

_**It's a ranger team like you never seen!**_

_**SpiralDragon Inc presents: Power Rangers Dragon's Fire!**_

**SpiralDragon Inc does not own the power rangers, or we would put this on tv instead**

_Somewhere in the darkest corners of Earth,a dark temple hidden in the sands of time holds an ancient evil. The curse that holds him has held him tight for five thousand years. But now the curse is now about to be broken._

_A bolt of black lightning strikes the coffin that held this evil. The stone cracks and two red eyes peer out. An evil voice hisses out. "I have returned."_

"Wake up, Drake!" Drake Johnson opened his eyes with a start. Mr Scott, the absolute coolest teacher ever, stood over him. MJ Murphy snickered. He was Drake's best friend. Angel Free joined in and MJ blushed. Jade Nocturne looked bored. Drake shrunk back in his seat.

"Sorry, Mr. Scott." he mumbled. For the rest of the biology class, Drake paid close attention.

After the class, he wandered through the hallway, thinking of his dream. _What does it mean? Who was that figure in the darkness? And why-_

"Hey, Johnson!" A voice called out. Drake looked up and saw something worse than the red eyed figure. Alexander and a few of his goons.

"Hey, Alex." Drake said, using Alexander's hated nickname.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Get him!" Alexander told his crew of nine bigger boys. Drake struck a battle pose.

"Hey, need some help?" MJ walked up, his younger brother JJ behind him.

"Not really, but you're welcome to join the party." With that, Drake charged at the goons. He ended his run with a small jump and ramming a knee into the nearest one's gut. As the guy kneeled, Drake flipped over him and shoved his fist into another's throat. He tried to drop the third just as quickly with an elbow to the jaw, but it was blocked. The hood fell off. It was Jade!

Meanwhile, MJ was holding his own. He launched a spinning heel kick at one's head, connecting painfully with his the thug fell, he nailed the second with a flat fist. It hit the thug in the temple. He fell, and MJ launched a snap kick at the third, who flipped back. MJ looked. His opponent was Duncan Sullivan, one of the best fighters in the school.

JJ dropkicked the first, and did a four hit combo on the second. Then he swung his leg at the third, only to have it caught. The force of the blow was enough to knock off the baseball cap. It was his friend and Duncan's sister Ailey.

"What are you doing with this jerk?" all three boys asked simultaneously.

"About twenty bucks worth of fighting." was the response from the two girls and one boy.

"Speaking of which, times up for us. Come on Duncan." Ailey said, and she and her brother walked away.

Just then, the principle walked up. He took one look, and MJ, JJ, Drake, and Jade realized they were surrounded by unconscious kids. Alexander was long gone. "We have detention, don't we?" Drake asked.

20 minutes later, they were back in Mr. Scott 's room.

"Okay, guys, we're having detention in the park." The teacher announced, walking into the room. Behind him was Angel, his official assistant.

As they rode in the car, the teens began to talk, except for Drake who kept silent. Jade only opened her mouth to deliver a sarcastic remark. MJ and Angel discussed technology. JJ cracked jokes.

Drake drifted off to sleep.

_"Master!" a figure stepped out of the shadows and bowed before the red eyed figure. It appeared to be a man-like lizard. "We have awaited your return. We knew you would be free as the cure sealed you for only 5,000 years."_

_"Only 5,000? That's too long. Now Mankind ssshall pay for the crimesss the committed againsst our people. Assemble the Dragoonsss and send Kimera." the red eyed figure hissed. _

Drake awoke with a start. "You ok?" Angel asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I'm working on this new machine that could help relax the brain waves that cause dreams and if you want-"

"I said I'm fine!" Drake snapped.

"Don't yell at her." MJ warned coldly. Drake glared at him.

The car stopped. "Guys we're here." Mr. Scott called.

"Okay, your detention project is to find and record five facts about a wild animal you see here." Mr. Scott explained.

Drake wandered to the left of the field. Spotting a rabbit, he chased after it. "Here, bunny." he called. The rabbit stopped in front of a flaming trashcan.

A flare flashed out of the can. Drake raised his left arm to block it. The streak of flame hit his wrist, but it didn't burn him. Instead, it transformed into a black manacle with a red dragon on it. Its yellow eyes flashed.

Meanwhile, MJ was searching the river for fish. He didn't find any, so he reached in to stir up the bottom. _This should wake them up._ He thought.

Something attached to his wrist. MJ snatched his hand out. On his wrist was the same device as Drake's except with a blue dragon.

Angel wandered along, thinking about her new invention. She crossed under a power line. A sudden spark hit her arm. Instead of frying her, it transformed into one of the weird devices. Hers had a yellow dragon with blue eyes though.

Jade stood behind a tree, smoking a cigarette. She didn't really care about this crap. The wind changed direction suddenly. Jade covered her eyes with her forearm. When the wind died down, there was something sticking her in the face. Jade stared at her forearm. On it was a manacle with a pink dragon. Jade groaned. She hated pink.

JJ was doing what JJ did best. He was goofing off. "It's the eye of the tiger it's the thrill of the fight..." he sang while throwing stones at trees. Then, something amazing happened! One of the rocks slid down, like a living landslide, to his wrist. Before JJ could do anything, it transfigured itself into a weird wrist thing. A green dragon stared at him.

When everyone had finally recovered from their shock, they went to show Mr. Scott.

"Hey, Mr. Scott! Check this out!" All of them yelled out. They showed him the things on their wrists.

Mr. Scott's face drained. It couldn't be.

"What's the matter?" Drake asked.

Suddenly, a mob of winged lizard men and a large three headed, anthropomorphic lizard appeared.

"Dragoons!" Mr. Scott yelled out.

The lizard men attacked. Mr. Scott and the teens rushed at them.

Drake nailed one with an elbow strike, slammed another with a knee, and broke out into a run. A psychotic smile decorated his mouth. He jumped and rammed his knee into a third's gut before breaking its jaw with his other knee. As he hit the ground, he hit a spin kick that knocked four off their feet. But there was just too many. One grabbed his arm and threw him. As he flew through the air, a dragoon kicked out and knocked him back down. He rolled to a stop a few feet away from the action.

MJ ducked and spun his leg out, catching three in the jaw. He hammered one in the face with a hammer fist, and caught a second with a reverse spin kick. Then he slammed a third into a tree and hit it in the throat with a flat fist. Then he launched a double spin kick (two spinning heel kicks after each other, one high, one low) managing to briefly clear a path. Then they surged against him, slashing with their claws, and he fell next to Drake.

JJ sweeped out. Punches and kicks flew. A well timed drop kick dispatched of a dragoon. A spin punch dispatched of a few more. JJ dropped another with a punch in the gut, then a chop to the throat. Then he launched a snap-kick that knocked one into a pile of others. Then one cut his chest. He landed next to his brother.

Jade was fighting hard. She hit one with a punch, then transitioned into a snap kick to knock away another. Back flipping over it, she knocked a dragoon into the ground with a high jump kick. Then, twisting her body, she turned it into a spin kick to take out a few more. Landing, she immediately launched into a backflip kick. A grin that only showed teeth appeared on her face. She curled her hands up to look like monkey's paws and hit the dragoons in the temples and throats. But, one snuck up behind her and kicked her in the back. She fell towards another, who kicked out and knocked her away. She fell with the others.

Angel surprised everyone by knowing how to fight. She spun and twisted, taking out many of the dragoons. One stepped towards her. Angel lifted her leg and struck it 12 times in various parts of the torso. Then she spun around and shoved her palm into a dragoon's chest. She turned and nailed a forward kick on one before reversing her momentum into a backwards kick, felling another. She spun around, her leg extended above her head. The spinning heel kick knocked the enemies away. But one struck her with a swipe and knocked her into the others.

Mr. Scott who, until the moment his students had been defeated, had been fighting Kimera, looked to see his fallen students. "You have to morph!" He yelled out, then screamed as Kimera sank its teeth into his shoulder. Kimera then knocked him away with his tail.

Drake's eyes turned gold and slitted. He knew what to do.

"Dragon's Fire!" He yelled out, crossing his right wrist over the left one so that the morpher caught the light. "Blaze...' He moved his hands down to his left side and pressed the dragon down. "...Higher!" Drake finished, and thrust out his left arm, his right hand grabbing it just above the elbow.

A red dragon flew out of the morpher. It flew through the air before fusing with Drake. His clothes turned into a red jumpsuit with gold trim and matching boots and gloves. The dragon's head became the helmet. A black wing design adorned his back. On his chest was a stylized flame design.

"Red Dragon of the Flames, Red Dragon's Fire Ranger!" He snarled and the flames flared for a second.

The other teens rose to their feet and followed his example. Their clothes turned into the same kind of gear as Drake's, but with their own corresponding color.

"Blue Dragon of the Waves, Blue Dragon's Fire Ranger!" MJ roared, as the wave emblem on his chest glowed.

"Yellow Dragon of Lightning, Yellow Dragon's Fire Ranger!" Angel called out, and the lighting bolt flashed.

"Green Dragon of Earth, Green Dragon's Fire Ranger!" JJ yelled out, the boulders on his emblem glowing green.

"Pink Dragon of the Wind, Pink Dragon's Fire Ranger!" Jade growled, the tornado glowing pink.

Together, they struck a pose that was equal parts campy and awesome.

"Power Rangers Dragon's Fire!" They yelled in unison, and an explosion appeared behind them.

The dragoons surged again. The newly formed rangers charged to meet them. The rangers pulled swords out of nowhere, yelling out "Dragon Blades!"

They hacked and slashed through the enemies, then rearranged the swords into blasters. "Dragon Blades, blaster mode!" they yelled and opened fire. The remaining Dragoons were blown away.

The rangers approached Kimera.

"You're gonna pay." Drake growled.

"Bring it!" The monster said, and rushed forward to attack Drake. The red clad teen dodged the monster's clumsy attack and stretched his hand out. A mass of flames appeared before solidifying into a 5-foot sword red sword with a black handgaurd and grip. "Burning Blade!" He yelled and slashed the snake man. Drake cut the monster six times before backing away and focusing his fire power into the blade. A red dragon landed on the blade, causing it to burst into flames. "Pyro Slash!" Drake yelled and ran at an incredible speed at the monster. As he hit, flames burst out of the wound.

Kimera turned to attack him, but was stopped by Jade. "Leave Him alone." She threatened. Then she summoned her weapon. A black and pink bo staff appeared. "Storm Staff!" Jade yelled and attacked. She swept the legs out from under the monster. She followed that up by slamming the base into his gut. Kimera rolled out of harm's way and rose. Jade followed it up with shot after shot, hammering away at the beast. As he stumbled away, Jade charged up her attack. A pink dragon landed on her staff, and it glowed pink. "Tornado Strike!" Jade yelled out and spun the staff down on the monster. As she hit, a tornado encased the beast. He was flung back.

Kimera rose and started to charge, but a green streak intercepted him.

"Those are my friends!" JJ said and kicked Kimera away. Then he summoned a green and black hammer. "Terra Firma!" He called out the names of his weapon and swiped at the creature. He scored several direct hits before using Kimera as a backflip board and landed in a crouch. A green dragon landed on the hammer. "Shockwave Slam!" JJ yelled out as he slammed the hammer into the ground. A shockwave caused a spike of rock to pierce Kimera's chest. He roared and spit acid at JJ.

A blue blur intercepted it. MJ stood, weapons already out. "Don't touch my little brother." he warned, voice nearly devoid of emotion. But you could still detect the malice in the words. "Wave Strikers!" He yelled out, and his weapons shone in the light. They were twin blue and black daggers. MJ slashed the monster repeatedly and with surgical precision. Then he knocked him away and crouched. A blue dragon descended and landed on the daggers, his head on one and his tale another. "Dragon Tsunami!" he yelled out and slashed the air. The water in the air condensed into a large wave and struck the beast, smashing him against a tree.

As the monster stood, a blade appeared in his chest. He turned to see Angel holding a spear. "Lightning spear." She said simply and innocently. Then she flung the spear, with the enemy still on it, into another tree. Angel walked to the tree and retrieved her spear. Kimera hissed and tried to attack. Angel jabbed him several times with the spear, then took a step back. Kimera stumbled away. A yellow dragon landed on Angel's spear. "Lightning Strike!" She yelled, and flung the spear. As it flew through the air, it turned into a bolt of lightning. The bolt struck Kimera in the chest. He fell to his knees.

The rangers stood in a group. "Let's end this." Drake told his friends. They all charged up their special moves and flung them at Kimera. Then, they turned their backs as he exploded.

Mr. Scott smiled. The new team of rangers had arrived.


	2. Awaken the Dragons part 2

"I feel my ssstrength beginning to return." A voice hissed out. "Very sssoon I will make my triumphant return." A roar rang out and many screams were heard. "That's right run, run away as fast as you can."

Just than two angry red eyes came into focus. "Ah!" M.J. went sitting straight up in a cold sweat. "Whoa that was too real. What does this dream mean?"

The next day at school. "M.J. wake up!" Mrs. Carter the English teacher called.

"Sorry." MJ said.

"As I was saying, the heroes in stories are many and varied. There are hot-blooded fighters, cool tacticians, merciless pragmatists, intelligent warriors, and even fools who are too crazy or dumb to fail. Your assignment is to write about your assignment and what their personality was."

The bell rung, signaling the end of the class. M.J walked away, trying to figure out his dream .

_What was that red eyed creature? It was different from the one we fought. Is it connected to_ _the manacle on my wrist?_

Many miles away, in a hidden temple forgotten by time

"The dragon trailssss have begun." A voice like a demon gargling charcoal hissed out. "Anantssssi!" A clawed hand pointed at a creature. The beast had brown fur all over its body, long, gangly arms and six eyes. Two venomous fangs poked out of its mouth. All in all, it resembled a man-spider

"Yes, master?" The spider-humanoid asked.

"Make sure they fail the tests, Lord of Stories." The clawed hand waved the spider-monster off, and it disappeared in a miasma of darkness.

Back with the Rangers

"What legend you get?" Angel asked. "I received the Lady of the Lake Nimue. "

"Siegfried the Dragon Slayer. Ironic, isn't it?" Drake replied.

"The Amazon queen, Hippolyta." Jade pulled out a cigarette.

"Jack the Giant Killer." MJ said.

"Johnny of The Devil in Georgia" JJ finished.

Finally, Mr. Scott showed up.

"I know you guys have a lot of questions so-" He started

"What are these things?" Jade held up her wrist.

"How do they function and what powers them?" Angel inquired.

"What were those creatures?" MJ asked about the dragoons.

"How are they related to the monster I saw in my dream?" Drake was almost frantic.

"Why do I have the strange urge to eat sheep?" JJ wondered.

Everyone stared at JJ for a second.

"They're called morphers, and they're powered by the morphing grid. I'll explain everything later."

The teens followed Mr. Scott to the woods where they had first gotten their morphers.

"If the morphers were here, the dragon's den should be hidden somewhere. It has the answer to all your questions" Mr. Scott explained. "Let the dragons show you the way."

The rangers looked at the morphers. These things would let them discover a dragon nest?

"Well, what are we waiting for? Spread out and find the den. Easy!" Drake's hot blooded shout caused the other teens to look up and grin.

"We'll meet back here in half an hour." The team spread out.

Drake walked off. Once He was out of the others sight, he looked at the morpher. "OK, show me what you got." he said. When nothing happened, Drake scowled.

"You're useless." As if it heard him, the morpher began to glow. A red light surrounded Drake, and he disappeared.

In another part of the forest, MJ sat on a rock overlooking a river, and stared at his morpher. What's going on?" He asked himself. "What are you hiding?"

A blue light erupted from the morpher and washed over MJ. When it had faded, MJ was gone.

Jade whipped out a pocket knife. "Time to get this pink mess off of me!" She growled. Suddenly, a pink light erupted out of the morpher. "What the hell!?" Jade screamed just as the light consumed her.

JJ sat back. What was the point of looking for this 'dragon's den' if the morphers would lead them to it. "Nothing to do now." The morpher glowed green, and JJ vanished.

Angel walked around the forest. "Now, if I was a rather large, reptilian beast, where would I create a shelter from the various environmental dangers?" She wondered. The yellow morpher glowed brightly. "What's this?" Angel asked. The light consumed her, and she disappeared.

Meanwhile, miles away, in a dark kingdom, a pair of red eyes snapped open.

"The dragon trailssss have begun." A voice like a demon gargling charcoal hissed out. "Anantssssi!" A clawed hand pointed at a creature. The beast had brown fur all over its body, long, gangly arms and six eyes. Two venomous fangs poked out of its mouth. All in all, it resembled a man-spider

"Yes, master?" The spider-humanoid asked.

"Make sure they fail the tests, Lord of Stories." The clawed hand waved the spider-monster off, and it disappeared in a miasma of darkness.

Drake rose up slowly. He had landed on his right arm, hard. He felt heavier than before. The forest seemed different.

"Where am I?" he wondered, before looking down at his clothes. He wore a bright suit of armor and carried a long sword, a German zweihander.

" Siegfried!" A voice called out.

Drake turned around. _Siegfried? _he wondered

A small man walked up to him.

"Siegfried, we approach the dragon's mountain." the man said. "You must save Lady Brunhilda!"

_Ah, crap. I'm in the myth. _Drake realized. "What'll I do?"

"Take this master!" the little man said, and whipped out a small vial. "It will shield you from the dragon's fire."

"Thanks..." _Crap, what was the name of the guy traveling with Siegfried? Oh yeah. _"Regin."

As Drake walked toward the mountain Regin's eyes turned red. "Fool." He whispered in a deeper, more omnous voice. "Drink the potion, and let the fear consume you. And once the fear consumes you, so will the flames of the dragon's." Regin transformed into Anansi, then disappeared in a horde of spiders.

Drake downed the potion in one gulp as he entered the dark cave, and almost immediately began to feel cold. Doubts and fear started to gather in his mind. Drake shivered "Chill Drake," The teen whispered to himself "you'll be fine as long as you don't run into-"

A roar, a blast of heat, and it appeared.

"The Dragon. **** me sideways." Drake ran the other way.

Meanwhile, MJ had awoken in a forest. He looked down. He wore a blue and green tunic over blue leggings and black shoes.

"Ok, this is different." He monotoned. "Jack! They're here!" A maternal looking woman called out from a cottage nearby. MJ blinked once. She looked almost exactly like his mother. "Here, take these!" The woman gave MJ a bag, in it was an uncut loaf of bread, a skin of milk, and some white cheese. Behind her stood men in armor.

_Either I'm dreaming or this is Jack the Giant Killer._

MJ was escorted to a castle by the men who called him "Jack". He ended up in front of a man wearing silk robes and a crown, the king.

The King approached MJ. "Jack, you say you can kill our giant?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." MJ replied.

"Excellent! Then I shall reward you handsomely!" The King clapped MJ's shoulder, making his eye twitch dangerously.

"Take all the men, horses, and all the weapons you can carry!" With that, MJ was dismissed.

As MJ exited the tower with a new pair of daggers, a tall lanky man walked up behind him, seemingly just appearing from the shadows.

"Hello, Jack." The man said.

"Can I help you?" MJ asked.

"I have a surprise for you." The man handed MJ a sword. "The sword is enchanted. It'll kill the giant in one swing." The sword was black with a red streak in it.

"Thanks man!" The red headed warrior exclaimed. With that, he set off. The lanky man's eyes glowed red. "The sword will break on the giant's skin, you foolish boy. Then, it will crush you." Anansi vanished.

Jade sat up in a bed made of goose feathers.

"Princess Hippolyta!" A woman with a ponytail burst into the room! "Princess! Your mother Atalanta has been killed!" the girl exclaimed.

_OK, this is happening. _Jade scooted forward. _Might as well see where it's going. _"Killed by who?" she asked.

"Medea, the witch!" The girl was nearly frantic. "She says you're next! She's challenged you to a duel to the death!"

"So?"

"So, she's a combat witch! She's never been defeated!"

Jade stood up. "First time for everything."

"Then drink this." The girl handed Jade a cup. "It will render you immune to her spells"

Jade drained the cup in one go, then got out of the comfy bed to fight.

The mysterious girl's eyes glowed red."The poison will take care of her. She'll be too sick to fight back and fall to Medea's spear." The girl vanished.

Angel woke up. She was in a cold room, with yellow and blues. She sat up, only to reveal her jeans and T-shirt had been replaced by a long blue and yellow silk robe.

"This must be just a hallucination brought on by an energy surge to my neurons by the molecular transformer on my wrist."

Angel stretched and stood just as a servant entered the room.

"Queen Nimue, Queen Mab has arrived."

_I see. The legend must have been in my mind when I fainted. Now, I must play the part of Nimue during her fight with Mab._

"Thank you. Well, we should not keep her waiting." Angel walked off

Meanwhile with Mab,

"Dear Robin, are you sure this will work?" The Winter Queen asked her trickster companion.

"Of course. This will boost your power 1,000 fold." The trickster spirit replied, holding the stave.

"Perfect. Now that fool Nimue has no chance." Mab spun the stave around just as Angel entered.

"Excuse me, my queen" Robin Goodfellow bowed and walked off, no one noticing the red glow in his usually green eyes.


	3. Awaken the Dragons part 3

**_With Drake_**

Drake ran as hard as he could, the dragon close behind. The heat from the dragon's breath bore down on him. Suddenly, it seemed like the heat was becoming more intense. Drake jumped to the side just as a wave of flames roared into existence. The teen fell on and on, landing in a pile of bones.

_The dragon's victims. Bastard!_ For just a second, rage conquered fear and Drake growled. Then, the Dragon's roar sounded, and the spell took hold once more. Drake ran again, turning a corner and entering a side cave. What he saw there made him gasp. It was a room done up in a princess style, including a large canopy bed. As Drake moved closer, the curtains of the bed opened, and he came face to face with a girl. She looked a lot like Jade, but with blond hair. A crown rested on her head.

"Who are you? Have you come to slay the wyrm?" She asked Drake.

"How long have you been here?" Drake asked the girl.

"Ages. So many tried to save me, so many died. Please, you have to run away!" The Girl grabbed Drake's arm, urging him. One look into the girl's tear-streaked face, one glance at the bones of dead heroes who died trying to save her, and Drake's resolve hardened. He walked off to where he knew the Dragon still raged.

"Come on, you overgrown Salamander!" Drake unsheathed his sword as the dragon charged him. Drake's vision blurred, but whether it was fear or rage who could say? He charged back. His sword hit home in the soft spot of the dragon's throat. _That's for the people you killed and the girl you took._ Drake thought before plunging the blade deeper. The world faded to black, leaving only Drake and The Dragon.

**"Not bad, kid. Hurts a little." **The dragon chuckled as he removed the sword, with a voice as strong and forceful as fire. **"You really showed me, huh?" **

Drake blinked in surprise. "What's going on?'

**"Relax, kid. I am Ignis, dragon of fire. You showed that you had blazing courage and earned my loyalty."**

"Did you miss the running in fear?"

**"Courage is not having no fear. It's fighting on despite your fear. Good job, partner." **Ignis waved a clawed hand, and Drake disappeared in a flash of red.

**_With MJ_**

MJ waded trough the forest, using the sword the tall man gave him as a machete. After one particularly tough weed, it broke in half.

_Well there goes plan A. _MJ thought. he pulled out the daggers, only for them to catch on something. A needle and thread lay at the bottom of the basket.

_Hello, Plan B! _MJ smirked just as the ground rumbled. A huge man appeared, nearly 10 feet tall appeared. 'Who dares hunt in my forest?"

MJ looked up. "Hey! I hear Giants can do anything humans can!" MJ dropped the weapons bag and grabbed the food pack, making sure to keep track of one dagger.

"Of course! We giants can do whatever you puny humans can a hundred times better" The giant laughed heartily

MJ smirked. "You're lying."

"I'll prove it!"

MJ held up the gray chees. "Can you squeeze a stone until it flows?" With that MJ Squeezed the cheese until milk started to run. Not to be out done, the giant did the same to a real rock! While he performed this task, MJ slipped the milk skin under his shirt.

"OK, but can you do this?" MJ stabbed into his shirt with a dagger, piercing the milk skin and causing it to soak his shirt. He clutched his stomach as if he had really stabbed himself, and pulled out the needle and thread with his free hand. MJ quickly sowed up the skin and stood back up. "Good as new!"

The giant grabbed his own sword. "Watch me!" He stabbed deep into himself. As the blade hit home, his face flashed in sudden realization as MJ smirked arrogantly. The world faded to black and the giant transformed into a blue _ryu_.

**"Streaming Adaptability, perfect." ** The dragon pulled out the blade. His voice was as deep and calm as the sea.

MJ gave the dragon a blank stare. "What."

"**It's simple. You showed you could adapt to a situation when your initial plan fails."**

MJ looked at the dragon with barely concealed rage. "You knew the sword would break!?"

**"No, you were supposed to lose it. But Oh well. You passed. My name is Aquae, Dragon of water. Summon me soon." **With that, the dragon waved its right forepaw.

MJ disappeared in a flash of blue.

**_With Jade_**

Jade's vision blurred as she held her spear. _Crap!_

Medea laughed wickedly. "Come on, little queen, or your reign will be a short one."

Jade mumbled something under her breath, then charged. Medea blasted her back with a shot of dark wind. Jade rose up, everything reeling. She puked, her bile tinged with crimson.

"Mierda." Jade mumbled. She spun the spear around and thrust it forward. Her attack was so weak, Medea easily sidestepped it and stabbed Jade in the side. "Give up?" She snarled at the young girl, before infusing the spear with black flames.

"Besa mi culo, puto!" Jade roared. She charged again, jabbing her spear as fast as she could.

Medea slammed the butt of her spear into Jade's stomach. Jade dropped to her knees. Her energy was rapidly draining.

"I said, give up."

"And I said Besa mi culo, puto!" Jade grabbed the shaft of Medea's spear, yanked her close, and punched her in the face as hard as she could. Medea went flying, hitting the wall. Jade puked up blood, leaning heavily on her spear and nearly hyperventilating. Her skin was burning up, and darkness ate at the corner of her eyes.

Medea rose up, hovering on a black wind. "You can barely stand, you mewling quim, give up!"

"Never." Jade threw her spear as hard as she could. In a miraculous turn of events, despite her failing strength and dying vision, the wicked point sunk into deep into the witch's heart. Medea dropped from the sky, bleeding black blood. The world seemed to flicker, then fade. Medea's body morphed, twisting and turning into a pink and white wyvern. As it appeared, Jade's poison cleared up.

"I suddenly like that color more." Jade remarked.

**"A little foul mouthed, but not bad. You have determination flowing out of you. I see you now as a true dragon warrior." **The voice was deep, but feminine, as unknowable as the wind.

Jade cocked her head to the side "Um...care to explain?"

**"Even when outclassed, you refused to give up. I am Ventus, Dragon of Wind. I shall be your partner." **Jade disappeared in a flash of pink light when the dragon waved her hand.

_**With Angel**_

"WHOA!" Angel rolled off to the side, dodging purple lightning.

"What's the matter, Nimue? Can't keep up?" Mab blasted another bolt of purplish lightning at Angel, who hid behind a large rock . The two fought at the center of Avalon, where the lake met the land.

"If I can only get within the range of her electrical assault, I could procure a victory for myself." Jade looked at her short sword. If only it was a gun.

The rock she was hiding behind exploded. "Oh not Good!" Angel yipped, just as Mab powered up for another bolt.

Angel launched herself into a series of backflips to dodge the lightning, grabbing a small pebble during the final revolution and launching it at Mab at top speed. Mab blasted it easily, hovering above Angel wickedly.

_Must find a way to disrupt her electrical generation. Maybe a short circuit?_

Angel looked around. The Lake glistened, only a small raft disturbing the surface, a small wooden bucket sitting on it . Dozens of wooden poles surrounded the fighting area.

_Perfect. _

Angel rushed toward the raft, trying to avoid the evil Fae's mystic might.

Angel dived toward the bucket, dodging another lightning blast. Grabbing the bucket and filling it in one swift motion, she tossed it at Mab.

"Really?" Mab blasted the bucket derisively, evaporating the water in an instant. Unfortunately, the rapid evaporation caused a brief smoke screen. Through the smokescreen came five polls They struck Mab in the stomach, head, chest, throat and leg. Mab fell, stunned. As she hit the ground, Angel slammed the wooden poles around the wicked Fae, finishing by placing the heavy wooden floor of the raft on top.

"Foolish child!" Mab struck the makeshift cage with her black lightning, to no avail.

"Wood is a natural insulator. Your lightning is useless. I win!" Angel laughed joyously.

Mab smirked. "You **think so?" **Her form shifted and changed, becoming a Korean _yong._ Her voice shifted as well, becoming as bright and powerful as lightning.

"This dream officially makes no sense."

**"Not a dream, my little hatchling. A test. You displayed Electric Intellect, even in the midst of battle. I am Fulgar,Dragon of Lightning. I shall be your partner."** The Dragon bowed her head, and a confused Angel bowed back.

**"Call upon me when you need me,**** hatchling."** With a wave of her hand, Fulgar made Angel disappear in a flash of yellow light.

_**With JJ.**_

JJ braced himself. He had woken up expecting to be in a reimagining of "The Devil Went down To Georgia" but instead met an angry wyrm in an empty field. That was two hours ago. The green Dragon roared and charged at JJ, who dodged to the left. JJ snapped off a kick that bounced off the dragon's scales.

"Well, that was dumb." The boy remarked, right before a sweep from the dragon slammed JJ into a large boulder. JJ screamed in pain, but grabbed on to the tail and held tight. The dragon thrashed about, slamming the poor boy into everything in sight. Still, JJ held on. Slowly, hand over hand, he climbed up the great reptile's body. Reaching its head, he thrust his fist into its eye.

"Yeah! Take that!" JJ screamed, jumping off the dragon as it roared and thrashed in pain.

"Man, I'm good." JJ remarked as he landed. The dragon held it's eye and roared.

**"GOD****, that**** hurts!"** The green Wyrm roared in a voice strong and solid, like the earth.

"Sweetness! I guess I earned your power now?" JJ asked.

**"Yeah, Yeah. You proved to have Unyielding Strength. My name is Terrae. I shall be your partner."**

"Awesome! Quick Question, what'll we do about him?" JJ pointed to a boulder. Behind it, Anansi sweated in fear. _How'd he know?_

**"We'll take care of him soon enough! Now, Let's go. The others are waiting."**The Green dragon waved his paw, and JJ vanished in a green flash.


	4. Awaken the dragons, part 4

The five new rangers were warped into a dark cave, the walls covered in ancient runes. In it the dragons lay.

**"Welcome to the Dragons Den, younglings." **Ignis declared.

The five warriors looked around the magnificent cave, looks of awe on their face.

"Amazing." Angel muttered.

**"Isn't it**** though?"** Fulgar chuckled at her "hatchling"

**"Here we wil train you in the ways of the dragons, teach you to be**** heroes." ** Aquae explained.

"Teach? Oh crap! Mr. Scott!" JJ exclaimed.

"Can you guys teleport our teacher here?" Drake asked

**"Can we? I don't know, it's not like we're ancient magical dragons!"**Ignis' sarcasm was palpable, but Drake just smirked.

"See, him I like."

There was a flash of red and golden light, and Mr. Scott appeared. Unlike the teens, he was completely calm about the whole situation.

"I see you found the dragon's den." He stated, hands in the pockets of his jacket. "Not bad. Maybe get some tech down here, and clean up the guano."

The dragons' eyes flared in recognition. **"You are-"**Ventus began.

"- just a school teacher." The man interrupted. "And you must the dragon warriors. Ignis of the flame, Aquae of the sea, Ventus of the winds, Fulgar of the storm, and Terrae of the earth."

The dragons smiled and bowed.

"**He knows his mythology**** well."** Ignis observed

**"A smart**** human."**Ventus observed.

**"As expected of Jason Lee** **Scott."** Fulgar thought aloud.

"Ok, is ANYONE going to explain what is going on!" MJ finally exploded, causing everyone to stare at him.

**"My apologies, young** **one."**Aquae responded to his young apprentice. **"Perhaps your Mr. Scott can share the story of the Dragon King and the Fallen Dragon."**

Mr. Scott smiled. "Thank you, water dragon. Listen up, kids! Class is in session. Six Thousand years ago, in a time when myth and magic ruled the world, dragons ruled the sky. Led by the Great Dragon King, they lived in harmony with humans. Then **he** arose. The Fallen Dragon. The Great Dragon King's brother, equal in power. He grew disquieted, and eventually came to hate humans. His power and persuasiveness goaded most of the dragons to turn against their sovereign, as well as taking over many other monsters, building his army to conquer both worlds. The only beings to remain faithful were The Great Dragon King were his son and seven dragon warriors. The dragons of fire-" Ignis puffed out his chest in pride. "-water" Aquae raised his head. "-wind" Ventus spread her wings. "-lightning." Fulgar nodded sagely. "-earth." Terrae bared his teeth. "-light and shadow stayed loyal. The seven realized that they couldn't defeat the Fallen Dragon without the aid of the humans. So, they created seven wrist gauntlets imbued with their power and gifted them to seven warriors, human but with the hearts of dragons. Banding together, they defeated the villainous army. Chaos, son of the Dragon King sealed himself away with the Fallen Dragon, sacrificing himself to save both worlds. The Great Dragon King wept for his son, his brother, and his kingdom. He set up the seven warriors to act as guardians of the human world, should The Fallen Dragon return. Then, he disappeared to mourn the fallen. The Dragons and their knights separated. The humans lived their lives, and eventually died, as all humans must. And the dragons slept, awaiting the day the Fallen One would rise again. And that day has come."

"Wait, seven?" Angel asked. "I only count five of us."

Meanwhile,

"ARRGGHHHHH!" Anansi screamed as the pain in his head erupted.

**_"You failed me once, Anansi. Don't let it happen again. Destroy them or I will destroy you, Lord of Stories!"_ **The mysterious voice demanded.

When the voice faded, Anansi struggled to his feet. A regiment of Dragoons appeared alongside him. The city of Salamander cove lay just beyond the forest.

"Ok, dragons, let's try this again!" he muttered, his mandibles clicking wickedly.

...

As one, the dragons growled in pain.

**"Something evil comes!"** All cried at once.

Mr. Scott sighed. "Looks like explaining will have to wait."

Drake stepped in front of the others. "Let's get to work!" 5 dragon shaped lights disappeared.

...

The rangers reappeared in front of the Spider-human and his Dragoons.

"Hey, Spider Man!" Jade yelled. "Time to get exterminated!"

MJ narrowed his eyes. "I hate spiders."

JJ laughed. "Don't we all?"

"Ready guys?" Drake yelled, feeling his blood beginning to ignite.

"Ready!" the other four responded as one. And together the team yelled their mantra to the sky.

"DRAGON'S FIRE! BLAZE HIGHER!"

The dragon spirits united with their human hosts.

Drake slashed diagonally then hefted the sword over his right shoulder. "Blazing courage! Dragon's Fire, Red Ranger!" Drake yelled.

MJ spun his daggers before crouching into a ready pose. "Streaming adaptiveness! Dragon's fire, Blue Ranger!"

Jade spun her staff like a baton before holding it at the ready. "Flowing Determination! Dragon's fire, Pink Ranger!"

Angel jabbed with her spear before sweeping the blade across the ground. "Electric Intellect! Dragon's Fire, Yellow Ranger!"

JJ slammed his Terra Firma down on the ground before resting it on his left shoulder. "Indomitable Strength! Dragon's fire Green Ranger!"

The Team struck their same pose as last time, MJ and Angel crouching down with their weapons ready, JJ and Jade on either side of Drake, turned so they were back to back.

"POWER RANGERS, DRAGON'S FIRE!" A dragon shaped explosion erupted behind the team.

The dragoons charged, but to no avail.

Drake and Jade jumped right into the thicket of the nearest group. The boy stabbed and slashed, the girl jabbed and smashed. The monsters fell to the barrage of the fire and wind dragons.

JJ shifted his grip on his blades to a reverse grip position as Angel gripped her spear tighter. The two whirled in opposite arcs, slashing down multiple opponents, never wasting a movement. Dragoons fell to their skills

JJ stood in one spot, letting the dragoons come to him. He batted them aside with ease, simply standing like a rock in a storm, breaking the wave. He smashed and slammed the monsters, his hammer dealing defeat.

Finally, Anansi could take no more. Jumping into the fray, he bit down on Jade's shoulder and kicked Drake in the chest, his arachnid strength tossing him away. Then he skittered to the JJ and Angel, sinking his talons into the girl and his fangs into the boy.

As the monster rounded on JJ, he smashed him aside.

"Indomitable Strength, freak." JJ growled.

"You miserable little-URK!" Bolts of energy, fired from four dragon blasters, struck the arachnid man. The four rangers stood up.

"We're tougher than we look." MJ informed the monster.

"Now disappear!" Drake roared. All of the them powered up one last attack and fired. Five dragon shaped masses of energy flew through the air, before slamming into Anansi and blowing him up in a fiery explosion.

...

The red eyed figure growled in annoyance. "_**You fool. To be defeated so easily shames us all."**_ Wicked energy gathered around the shadow. _**"POWERS DARK AND POWERS BRIGHT, I CALL YOU NOW, AS IS MY RIGHT! GIVE MY SERVANT TITAN'S MIGHT!"**_he chanted. The energy burst forward as a wave, headed straight for the battle.

...

The pieces gathered together, growing and expanding as it fed on the power. The mass grew until it towered over the tallest trees and buildings, more than 160 feet tall.

"Now, you die!" he screamed as he stomped down.

"Squashed by a spider. Not how I planned to die." MJ quipped sarcastically.

"Not helping!" Drake snapped, rolling out of the way of a foot before opening fire with his blaster, to no discernible effect. "OK, anyone got a new plan?"

...

At the Den, Mr. Scott and the dragons watched through a mystic screen on the wall, created by the glyphs and symbols from earlier.

"They're in trouble!" Mr Scott got to his feet. He had to help them!

**"Worry not, friend Jason. We will handle this."** Ignis spoke.

...

**"Now, this is interesting. Hatchlings, summon us to fight at your side!"**The voices of the Dragons appeared in the rangers' heads. **"Use these ancient words of power to bring us forth!"**

"AWAKEN THE DRAGONS!" The teens roared.

In an instant, the dragons came, roaring out of the skies. The teens jumped high into the air as the dragons descended, meeting in the middle so the rangers could ride on their backs.

"Awesome! Let's show him what we can do!" Drake yelled. Ignis roared in response and the two flew in close.

_**"FLAME CANNON!"**_ Ranger and dragon roared as one, and a blast of flame burst from Ignis' mouth. As the monster reeled from the flaming barrage, he turned right into the next blow.

"Let's make this one hurt." MJ said coldly as he and Aquae flew up for their shot.

_**"WATER BULLET!"** _A shot of hard water smashed the spider-monster making him fall.

_**"BOULDER BASH"**_ JJ and Terrae took the opportunity to smash the fallen spider with a barrage of boulders, damaging one of his legs.

As it rose to counter...

_**"MEGA SPARK!"**_ Angel and Fulgar ignited the sky with a brilliant bolt of lightning. As he rose again..

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" Jade screamed as Ventus roared in hatred.

_**"GALE**_** FORCE!"** The two wind users yelled. A gale force wind assaulted the spider.

"**Let's finish him! Create the dragon's fire megazord by combining our powers!"**Ignis informed the rangers. They powered up their energy.

The dragons and riders flew up into the air. The dragons spun together in a spiral pattern. A flash of light, and there he was. The Dragon's Fire megazord. With Ignis' body and wings, clawed hands formed from Terrae and Aquae, and legs from Fulgar and Ventus, it stood triumphant. A helmet like a dragon's skull appeared on its human like head.

Inside of the warrior's heart, the five rangers stood.

"Well, I guess we're at the heart of the matter." JJ laughed at his own bad joke.

"How do we control this machine?" Angel wondered. "There are no controls!"

The warrior stood motionless as Anansi attacked. The spider monster's legs battered the Mecha warrior. It's fangs, dripping with venom, managed to pierce through.

The rangers felt the pain of the mech.

"AAAGGGH!" They cried.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Drake exclaimed.

"You ever seen G Gundam?" he asked. Then, as the others nodded "Let's try that!"

The five coordinated their counterattack. As Anansi rushed in again, the five took a wild swing at him. The punch hit hard, cracking Anansi's mandibles and sending him flying.

"Jackpot!" JJ exclaimed.

Jade cracked her knuckles. "Payback time."

Anansi turned around, just in time for a side kick that hit him in the mid section. An elbow strike deepened the crack in his mandibles and a knee drove him to his knees.

He tried lashing out with his spider limbs again, only to have them caught. The Megazord slammed him down with the legs.

"LET'S END THIS!" Drake roared. All the rangers unsheathed their dragon blades. A sword appeared in the Megazord's hand as well. As the rangers held their blades aloft, the robot's blade lit up with all five of their colors. The Wings spread out, as if in preparation to fly. The Megazord shot through the air, flying like a rocket to its target.

"DRAGON SLASH!" The rangers yelled as they brought the blade down on the Spider. The Megazord flew past Anansi, stopping just beyond him. Anansi yelled in pain one last time, then exploded.

The rangers had won.

...

At school the next day,

"...And there you have it. Our request for a martial arts club was accepted." Mr. Scott finished his explanation. "So now you have an excuse for when you disappear for ranger business."

"Great thinking, Mr. S!" JJ highfived the man.

"So, it's official, huh." Drake asked, sitting on the radiator. "We have to save the world from an evil god-like dragon. How?" Without the battle-rage in his ears, the boy seemed smaller, more unsure of himself.

Mr. Scott put his hand on the boy's houlder. "Don't worry Drake. I'm sure that together, we can handle anything the future has in store

...

"Alright, here we are! Salamander Cove!" the bus driver yelled out.

A woman, wearing a pink and white sundress and hat stepped onto the steps of. She smiled at the driver. "Thank you."

"No problem. Enjoy your stay Ms...?"

"Hart." Kimberly looked at the city.

"Where are you, Jason?"


End file.
